


Let Me Do This

by purple01_prose



Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: M/M, Porn, but it's PORN, slight plot, so much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple01_prose/pseuds/purple01_prose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nod somehow scored a hit against Ronin in training. There's a bad bruise. Finn helps. //PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been a long day.

 

Finn hides a yawn as he unhooks his armor, placing it carefully in his trunk. Across from him, Ronin is going through the same motions, lost in thought.

 

Nod was worse today. Finn shakes his head as he undoes his overcoat, leaving him in just a loose shirt and his regulation trousers. The boy has the right mind for the work, but if the motivation isn’t there...no doubt that’s what Ronin is brooding about, wondering how to coax motivation from the boy.

 

It will be like getting water from a stone.

 

As Ronin removes his own overcoat, he hisses in pain without realizing it. During staff training, Nod had gotten angry and struck wildly. Ronin had twisted just in time, but it still laid a welt under Ronin’s right arm and continuing, if Finn had judged correctly, up to his shoulder blade.

 

It will pull.

 

“Here, let me,” Finn tells him, grabbing the jar of bruise salve off the medic shelf. “You want to keep the shirt?”

 

Ronin grunts. “Wasn’t aware it was terrible.”

 

“Just needs to be washed,” Finn decides. “Let me help you.”

 

Ronin doesn’t say anything; just lets Finn move him around so Finn can pull the shirt off without pulling the welt. That definitely means Ronin is tired—normally he’ll put up a token protest at being taken care of.

 

The welt is dark purple and red, swelling quickly. Finn hisses in sympathy. “You should tell the kid he did this because he was careless,” he tells Ronin, unscrewing the salve jar lid and grabbing a handful of green salve. “This isn’t something we do.”

 

“First time he’s scored a hit,” Ronin replies, not showing the discomfort from the cold salve (it’s an aromatic, so it feels cold). “I shouldn’t reprimand him for the first time he’s actually managed to hit me.”

 

“He hit you in anger,” Finn points out. “That’s not what we do.”

 

“I’m hard on him.”

 

“Yes, you are, but the kid doesn’t make it easy,” Finn’s silent for a moment, rubbing the salve carefully across the length and width of the welt. “Have you thought he may not be right for this?”

 

“His father was one of the best.”

 

“It takes two to make a child.”

 

“I’ve been trying not to look at him and see his father. Jaeger was reckless, and had rough edges—.”

 

“But they could be smoothed,” Finn finishes. He remembers Jaeger. He didn’t think much of the man, though he never says that to Ronin. “I don’t know if his edges can be smoothed, Ronin. He needs a serious dose of reality, but I don’t want to send him out into the field if he won’t listen to you.”

 

“He’s not ready for that.”

 

“No, he isn’t, but beyond the fact he won’t listen to you, he won’t work in a team. That’s just as bad.”

 

Ronin shifts, lifting up his arm so that Finn can get the part of the bruise under his arm, over his ribcage. “He has time.”

 

Subject change, then. Finn finishes up, putting the jar aside to run his hands under water from the spout. “Sit down. You can’t move for ten minutes while that works.” Ronin sighs—he hates being forced to wait.

 

“Would you rather injure yourself further?” Finn says, enjoying the start to a familiar argument. It has predictable results, but he wants to be less predictable today.

 

“At least get me paperwork,” Ronin grouses.

 

“I have something else in mind,” Finn drawls, putting his dry hands on Ronin’s shoulders and pushing him down the bench. Ronin catches himself on his palms, looking up in confusion.

 

When Finn kneels between his spread legs, Ronin’s eyes become less confused, but he hasn’t yet become invested in the results. “Finn?”

 

Finn sighs internally. They don’t have the type of relationship that demands explanations for this kind of thing. “I’m giving you a reason to sit still for ten minutes.”

 

It’s not the first time this has happened. Winters are long, and Tara sleeps from Samhain to the vernal equinox. She knows about this—she told Finn as much—but she doesn’t have an issue with it.

 

This is the first time they’ve done this while Tara is awake, though. Naturally Ronin’s a little hesitant.

 

“I don’t--.”

 

Finn sits back on his haunches, looking up at his General. “Do you not want this? Tell me now.”

 

Ronin looks guilty, which means he does. “Tara--.”

 

“Is actually okay with this,” Finn interjects. “She told me so, once.”

 

“You discussed this with her?” Ronin looks angry.

 

“No, she discussed it with me. We serve different functions in your life—that’s what she told me. Now, are you going to let me do this?”

 

“I wasn’t aware I needed to ‘let’ you do anything,” Ronin says dryly.

 

That’s permission enough, so Finn reaches forward, undoing Ronin’s belt. Ronin fumbles, but Finn carefully grabs his wrists and pushes them down. He’s got this. Ronin lets him—that’s the big deal, Ronin _lets_ him—and then Finn is loosening the trousers and pulling out Ronin’s cock.

 

It’s still soft—Ronin has issues about sex, issues Finn is not equipped to deal with—but that’s easy enough to fix. He licks the palm of his hand—he doesn’t want to take Ronin into his mouth yet, it’s hard to watch Ronin fall apart and suck at the same time—and pumps Ronin’s cock once, twice.

 

Ronin seems to make chewing his lip a hobby, but Finn knows what it means. Ronin does that when he likes what’s going on, but he doesn’t know it yet.

 

Ronin’s hardening under his hand. Soon.

 

He flicks his thumb over the head of Ronin’s cock, pushing away the foreskin with each pump, and Ronin sucks in a breath, his cheeks reddening. That’s a good sign, so he flicks his thumb twice more.

 

Sweat is dampening Ronin’s temples. It’s time.

 

Finn leans forward and kisses the head, sucking it into his mouth. Ronin makes a small, strangled sound, clenching his fists. He won’t guide Finn (something Finn discovered, rather unpleasantly, the first time they did this), because he feels horrible about it. To distract Ronin from impending guilt, he hollows his cheeks, moving forward until he can feel Ronin’s cock at the back of his throat.

 

Ronin breathes in deeply through his nose. That’s good.

 

He pulls back, looking up at his General as he swirls his tongue under the head, applying suction. Ronin’s still not looking at him, and that annoys Finn, so he reaches for Ronin’s balls.

 

Ronin _jumps_.

 

It’s endearing. He pulls off of Ronin’s cock, licking his hand again to give him some, ah, ‘ease of use,’ before swallowing down. Ronin makes another strangled sound, his knuckles white as Finn lets Ronin’s cock sit on his tongue while he sucks, before pulling off and swallowing forward again.

 

Ronin’s face is almost completely red now, and _now_ he’s looking at Finn, his blue eyes desperate. Ronin will never plead, but he will never ask, either.

 

Finn knows what he wants, and he ups the speed, running his fingers over Ronin’s balls appreciatively. Ronin tenses—he’s close—and while Finn’s made Ronin wait before, today he won’t, so with one last suck, Ronin gasps aloud, reaching to push Finn away, but Finn shakes his head and takes everything, swallowing. Ronin doesn’t give him much, so Finn will take this.

 

He sits back on his haunches, his jaw aching faintly, grinning up at his General. Ronin’s the only one he’ll kneel for, and they both know it.

 

As if to counterpoint it, the salve drops onto the ground with a splat.

 

“I would almost think you _let_ Nod get that hit in,” Finn remarks, standing upright and offering Ronin his hand.

 

Ronin takes it, not even grimacing when it’s the hand damp with spit and sweat. “I did not,” he replies, affronted.

 

“I know,” Finn says. “I’m taking a shower. You joining me?”

 

Ronin raises a brow. “You think I would not?”

 

“Just wondered if you needed the invitation,” Finn offers Ronin a grin.

 

Ronin rolls his eyes, undoing his boots. “Oh _please_.”


	2. Context

Tara’s chambers always hum with magic. Finn swallows hard as he removes his helmet and kneels—he feels itchy. Tara doesn’t usually ask to speak with him specifically. Something must be wrong.

 

“Finn? Oh, good, you’re here,” Tara smiles, appearing from between two morning glories. A morning glory trails after her, but when Tara approaches Finn, the morning glory slinks back to join its sisters.

 

His veins pulse with foreboding.

 

“We should talk,” Tara says, putting an arm through his and steering him deeper into the morning glories. She shines with good health, although given that she woke up two weeks ago, she’s still flush with spring energy. “I know this winter has been complicated.”

 

She knows. Oh no. He’s going to go to sleep and wake up as part of the morning glories. “I meant no disrespect, Your Majesty, and I--.”

 

“Finn,” Tara laughs, shaking her head. Her hair is loose around her shoulders, and he looks at her, with her mirthful eyes and loose hair and deep skin with a hint of gold to it, and he understands why Ronin loves her. “I’m not mad.”

 

“You’re...not?”

 

“No,” Tara says easily, letting go of him to check over the other morning glories, looking for blight or dead leaves. “I’m a part of the forest, even when I’m asleep, Finn,” she clucks to herself when she finds a baby bloom being choked by other vines. With a wave of her hand, the vines move apart and the baby bloom seems to take a deep breath. “We serve very different roles to him. Ronin and I—I am his Queen, and that changes things. It doesn’t make them impossible, but it’s a very different relationship.  And then you—he only has to be himself with you. He doesn’t have to be the General with you.”

 

Finn realizes he disagrees, but he says nothing. Ronin has never been anything _but_ the General to him, but Ronin the General treats Finn, a comrade in battle, very differently from Tara, Queen and Life of the Forest. It’s two different sides to the same persona.

 

“You needs him, just as I need him,” Tara continues, waving at the morning glories, which move aside so the baby bloom can get some sunlight. “And he needs both of us, to keep his sense of self, especially after the traumatic death of Jaeger. He can’t afford to lose either one of us, not anymore.”

 

Finn can scarcely believe what he’s hearing. “My lady--?”

 

Tara dusts off her hands on her skirt. “I’m saying I approve. You shouldn’t look so shocked.”

 

“My lady, I would have thought you were territorial,” Finn hazards.

 

“Oh, I am, but I’m territorial over my Leaf-Men in general. I don’t _need_ a Champion when I have such a good relationship with them,” Tara grins. “If it had been someone who wasn’t a Leaf-Man...there likely would have been some claws. But you see aspects of him he’ll never show me, so I rest easily enough.”

 

“Very well, my lady.”

 

“Also, you should keep in mind a few things....” She wraps her arm back in his, talking and giggling all the while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm actually pretty certain that Tara's one of the most easygoing people alive. (headcanon time). As for the whole 'Champion' thing, I will be bringing that up in another fanfic, as well as the traumatic death of Jaeger, Nod's father. 
> 
> I don't really see tiny people living in the woods/the Seelie as particularly prudish. It's just that--Finn doesn't really know Tara beyond Queen and Life of the Forest, Ronin's Twue Luv, and he's really only recently been promoted by THIS time. By the first chapter, he's fairly comfortable in his role. So there's that.
> 
> Look. Plot from porn. My god.

**Author's Note:**

> So, like, yesterday I shouted out into the great wide interwebs that I was bored and I wanted fic prompts. I was prompted Ronin/Finn, porn. 
> 
> In hindsight, I've made a huge mistake.
> 
> So I came up with the headcanon that Ronin is secretly Jane Bennet, because he's shy and never the pursuer, and unless you know him really well, you can't tell what he's truly feeling about a given subject (unless he's emotionally compromised). So when I was given the prompt, I thought, well, why not explore that headcanon a little? 
> 
> TL;DR, Finn and Tara share Ronin pre-film. It's more of a menage a trois than a threesome, because the three of them are never together, in any sense of the word, but they both are necessary relationships for Ronin.
> 
> Also, yes, Ronin has sex issues. Why? I don't know yet, but I'll probably figure it out when I finally manage to get off my ass and write that long MK/Nod/Ronin fic (track the tag ot3: six hands are better than two over on my tumblr).
> 
> Here. Have porn. I don't think it's very good, but it's porn. So there.


End file.
